Magnetic tape recordings have heretofore generated the production and sale of storage cases of varied constructions and configurations. Each such structure, however, was designed to handle a particular arrangement of magnetic tape enclosures. For example, my own U.S. patents in this art area are identified hereinbelow: Nos.
D237,338 PA1 D233,375 PA1 D230,528 PA1 D230,527 PA1 3,889,817 PA1 4,003,468 PA1 4,117,931
Other prior art references are U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,036 which discloses a polygonal-shaped cabinet defining a plurality of side storage compartments. Each compartment having dividers forming pockets orthogonally to each other so that in one direction boxed cassettes are stored and in a transverse direction unboxed cassettes are capable of being stored.
In another holder for cassettes as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,369, the front side of a box is open and the bottom is divided into parallel compartments for cassettes. A spring in each compartment raises the corner of a cassette up to a stop, whereby the spring is released and pushes the cassette frontwards so as to project itself and be easily gripped for removal.
In the Cassette Rack of U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,116, a rack with sloping shelves holds both boxed and unboxed cassettes, with the shelves cut away to define nesting recesses for holding the smaller unboxed cassettes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,383 to Kryter teaches a case for either boxed cassettes or unboxed cassettes. Here, sets of ribs are provided at the front and rear faces of the case to enable transverse parallel storage of cassettes between the horizontal ribs and similar storage of the boxes therefor between the vertical ribs, but with the latter elevated upon the horizontal ribs.
None of the prior art patents, however, disclose a storage case wherein each compartment or bin is capable of holding one boxed cassette or two unboxed cassettes.